One of Those Mornings
by ShiningTear
Summary: "It's one of those mornings again. It has been one of those nights again.I understand, you know." Very,very slight Royai.


A/N: Hi everyone, it's been a while since I posted something, eh? To everyone who reads My light, sorry I'm having a writer's block right now…I try to update as soon as I can_. Anyways_, this is just something that I wrote while I was supposed to study. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

**One of Those Mornings**

It is one of those mornings again. I know it just from hearing your steps as you bring my usual cup of coffee to my desk. Your steps are just a little bit heavy, just a little bit slower than usual, like it took all your strength not to stop moving. I understand, you know.

It has been one of those nights again. I know, because as I lift my gaze from the cup your skin is just a little bit too pale. It shows the bluish shadows under your eyes. They are betraying the lack of sleep, telling about waking up in the middle of the night if you even slept at all. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even close your eyes. I know I wouldn't have.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Morning, Sir."

I look at one lonely strand of blonde hair that has escaped your usually perfect bun. It makes me worry.

"Lieutenant…"

"Yes?"

I flash a lazy smile and start playing with my pen.

"I need you to get some things for me."

"What do you need, Sir?"

"You know that sandwich I always eat in the canteen?"

You raise your eyebrow looking rather disbelieving.

"Sir, if you want a sandwich, I advice you wait until the lunch break and get…"

"Lieutenant, because of unfortunate happenings, I didn't get to eat any breakfast this morning. It wouldn't be very beneficial to my working if I could only think about food while I'm writing a report for the higher-ups, would it now."

Your eyes that look a little haunted, like they had just seen a pair of red eyes through a rifle (as they probably have, just hours ago.) are starting to look just a little amused.

"I guess it wouldn't, Sir."

"Well then, get me one of those, please. Also, yesterday when we visited the library I had that one file with me."

"Yes, what about it?"

I put on an apologizing smile before continuing.

"I guess I have lost it."

"But, Sir, you are supposed to return it tonight!"

Your face takes on an exhausted expression. You probably can't believe how careless I am. I smile inwardly as I think about the file under a stack of papers on my desk.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could go and check if I left it in the library."

You nod and I quickly think about a place as far away from library as possible.

"And then, one more thing. Please give this to Hughes."

I hand you a white envelope. You take it without a word and wait for more orders. My eyes catch a band-aid on your finger. I wonder what happened.

"Is there something else, Sir?"

"What happened to your finger, Lieutenant?"

"I accidentally cut it while making breakfast, Sir. That's all."

I bite my lip (Hawkeyes don't accidentally cut their fingers, not unless something is really disturbing them), but nod nonetheless.

"I see. Well then, you may leave now. Be back in three hours."

"Yes, Sir."

You salute me and I wave it off as I turn back to my cup of coffee. When I hear the door click closed, I immediately raise my eyes. I can only hope my plan works. Because I know, what you are feeling on a morning like this. On a morning after a horrible night when the only things you could see when you close your eyes were red eyes and death and flames and when the only thing you could taste in your mouth was desert sand. On those nights I never ever close my eyes. I sit in my kitchen chair and drink something strong to make the bad taste go away. And occasionally I even call Hughes, because I just can't be alone. He always acts like a mother hen, asks if he should come to a visit. It's irritating. Yet, I'm thankful. The next day I will go and ask if he has any new pictures of his darling daughter.

I know you think you don't have anyone you could disturb in the middle of the night. That's not true. You could always call me. I have wondered if I should mention it, but I'd rather not. Because if I say it you will just put on a tiny smile and say something like "it wouldn't be proper of me, Sir". So I will wait patiently until you realize it yourself. And until that happens I'll distract you, make you forget the shadows of the lonely nights.

I start to work; I don't want to keep you here too long today. After all you always stay behind as long as I do. Maybe I could offer you a ride home tonight. And maybe you will sleep better tonight. If you won't, I'll just have to figure something out tomorrow. The king has to look after his queen after all.

A/N: So, just a little something. I found the idea of Roy comforting her after nightmares in his own way quite nice, hope you liked it too. I think that Ishval will forever make them feel bad, but when they're together they can make each other happy again. Yeah, well, please review and tell me what you thought about it. No flames, thanks.


End file.
